All Thanks to Haru
by ErzaAkerman
Summary: Rin goes to the coffee shop, looking for a quick drink, but meets Makoto. read what happens in this Coffee shop AU. Makorin for my friend Tiffany. She's my supervisor. Yaoi. A bit OOC BOYXBOY don't like, dont read, Enjoy


So...I'm gonna see how you guys like my first-person POV. Coffee shop AU :) **PS:** this is going to be extremely American, so don't judge.

* * *

><p><em>Gonna be late! I can't be late today!<em> I turned the corner. I pushed red hair out of my face as I ran. I was contemplating, not getting coffee, but i wouldn't make it through the day. _Lucky!_ there was only one person in line. Once she finally moved, I dug into my wallet. I slammed a ten on the counter and looked up ready to order... and that's where it stayed. He was obviously new. I was here just yesterday and he wasn't here. I know everyone here. He is defiantly new. He had kind of like a sandy brown colored hair. His green, like really pretty green, eyes sparkled and threatened to steal my soul. He had a soft face and a slight tan and ohmygodwhatamidoing!?

"I...I uh... I need... uh..." _I seriously forgot?! You're late. get coffee._ "I need a cup of... crap. just do the foamy thing." He giggled and i swear the heat in the room rose about twenty degrees.

"Alright. What name should I call for?"

"Rin."

"Alright, Rin." I sat at the closest table, tossed my head back, and re-evaluated my life. Well, not really. just... _I'm gonna be so late. For the third time. I'll probably be fired. I'm sure I could find someone to work for if I do. What about_- "Rin." I sat up and took the coffee and the change. As I was going to take a drink, I noticed it. 'Makoto' He gave me his name... through me coffee...

* * *

><p>I was fired. I'm not gonna go into details. Just the boss screaming ten octaves higher then an opera singer about how I will never get anything done in my life and how im a waste to the company on and on and on. I stopped at The coffee shop. I'm seriously addicted to this place. Haru was at the register this time. "The usual, Rin?"<p>

"Uh...yea." He left for a moment and returned with a cup, pre-made.

"This was made for you. He had to leave." _He?_ It was still warm. I took money out, but- "He already paid. It's okay." confused, i sat at my table in the corner. I opened the lid to smell what flavor, and gasped. _274-2679.*_ He put his number... I quickly pulled out my phone. Somehow, I felt like I shouldn't have drunken it. But I did. Slowly. Hazelnut and cinnamon. I felt it in my nose and it warmed my throat. It's been getting colder, so this is nice.

At home, I contemplated calling many times. I just never got around to it. Looking for a new job later, my phone went off.

_Did you do it?_ Haru?  
><em>Do what?<br>Call him?  
><em>_How did you know about that?  
>I watched him make it.<br>And you didn't tell me?  
>No.<br>Why?  
>Then it wouldn't be a surprise.<br>Why does that matter?  
>Just call him.<br>_

I caved in. I'm gonna be honest, I was nervous. The phone just sat there, mocking me for my childishness. without a second thought, it was at my ear, ringing. _"Hello?"_

"Ah! you answered." I cleared my throat as he giggled. "I...uhh...You...gave your number...so I called."

_"So I've noticed."_ What do I even say? _"If I might ask, what are you doing?"_ I felt my face turn fifteen different shades of embarrassed.

"I'm... looking for a new job."

_"What happened to your old one?"_

"I was late on my last strike."

_"Yesterday? Was it my fault?"_

"No. I was already running late.I hated it anyways."

_"I'm sure that Iwatobi has an opening."_

"The coffee-shop? I've never been good with that kind of stuff."

_"Cleaning, maybe?"_

"I'd have to ask." While talking, I walked to the kitchen and put in a microwave dinner.

_"Do you not eat with anyone?"_

"I live alone. Can you hear that?"

_"Yea. Hey, do you want to eat out with me?"_

"Huh?"

_"Do you want to come to eat with me? A friend of mine paid for a reserve, but can't make it, so I'm wondering if you want to go. I asked Haru, but he said he was busy and to ask you."_

That stupid fish obsessed... "I suppose, since I'm pretty sure I'm off tomorrow." He laughed and I swear angels just sang.

_"Does six sound okay?"_

"Sure."

_"Okay._" There was a tiny blip._ "Ive gotta take that. I'll see you tomorrow."_ I hung up. Did I just get persuaded into going on a date with some I just met _yesterday_?

* * *

><p>"This place is really nice." We were sitting in the middle of an expensive-looking restaurant. We were in the back of the room and I was swishing the wine in the glass. "I've never been here."<p>

"It was just up about a month ago, so not many people have."

"What kind of friend do you have, that can get a reservation at this place?" He nervously scratched his temple.

"She's a collage friend." She. For some reason, that made me feel cold inside. "Her brother is a chef here."

"Oh."

"Yea. They're really friendly."

"Is that so?" He ducked his head and looked up at me.

"Rin. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would there be something wrong?"

"You just kind of shut down."

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Um... yea. She and her brother used to hang..." I couldn't pay attention. I was just... sad. "...gay anyways, so he didn't have to worry."

I snapped up. "Huh?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Her brother was worried about how much she went out. He didn't want her hurt of pregnant or anything. I know that she won't because she's gay."

"Oh." I took a long drink. We ate our food and started walking.

"I really enjoyed tonight." He smiled a million-watt smile.

"Me too." We walked in silence. Ever so often, I could feel his arm brush against mine and a shiver would crawl around under my skin. I realized where we were. "My house is a block from here. Wanna come in out of the cold?"

"Sure." We walked to the house. I must've left the heat on. "It's tiny." he laughed. "Cute." I turned down the heat and walked to the room. I sat on the bed. My place only has a kitchen and a bedroom. Barely even a living room. I sat cross legged. He plopped down next to me. He was really _really_ close."How are you alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so... never-mind." He looked away. He's being bashful.

I turned to look at him. "What? You started, so it's rude not to finish."

He looked at me again. I thought I turned the heat_ down._ "I don't know how to explain it. You're just... Unique I suppose."

"You lost me."

"Will you forgive me?"

"For what?" I'm not clueless on purpose, I promise. He put his hand on my face. Before I could react, his lips were on mine. God they were so soft. He started moving his lips against mine. My hand found its way to gripping his shirt. It got more heated as he moved me down to be laying down. I realized what was going on and pulled away. "Wait." His face had a blush stretched across it. "Why are you..."

"Do you realize how physically attractive you are?" There goes the room temperature rising again. He kissed me again, this time putting his hand on my stomach. "Can I?" I nodded. No use in stopping now. He held my shirt as he lifted it, pulling it over my head. He moved himself in between my legs. As he kissed me, his hand slid down my stomach. He started with my hips. His thumb pressed into the soft spot and my hips jerked up. I pulled my face away.

"Ah! I'm... it's... I..." He just giggled again, continuing to kiss me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth I couldn't help but to move mine with it. He pressed harder and my body jerked up again, rubbing against him. My face got even hotter; if that's even possible; as i felt how hard he was. His free hand that wasn't stabbing my hip with pleasure was running up and down my chest. His fingertip grazed my nipple and, "Ah~!" He looked at me, the pink stain getting redder. He rolled his thumb around it. "Mako- ah! sto- Ngh.." He got bored (I assume) with my hip and started working on my pants. I wasn't sure about this, but I couldn't resist. He easily took my pants, leaving me in tighter-than-average boxers.

He palmed me over the cloth. As the ever-talented Makoto did this, he started kissing down my jaw and neck. He bit into the junction between my neck and shoulder and i had to bite my lip not to call out. It's embarrassing. He made his way down my chest and ended up- "Ah Fuck!" He ground it between his teeth. Not moving from it, he looked up at me. Those eyes dug into my soul. He leaned up and stripped off his own also took his pants off. His boxers seemed too tight as well. I'm just saying. He needs to stop being so hot. I'm serious. His muscles rippled as his arms moved. It was enticing. God, I sound like my sister. This time, both his hands were folding my chest. My back jerked into his hands.

His hands started to scratch down my sides. His hips moved against mine, grinding into me. He put his hands on the bed, near my sides. He moved his hips again. If I wasn't panting before, I am was grinding against me. Suddenly, he stopped. "Rin." He said, voice low and hot as hell. I looked up at him. "Is this okay? You're not just letting this happen, are you?"

"Yes, I'm letting you do what ever you want, but I'm not forcing myself to." He gave an almost-nervous smile.

"Then you wouldn't mind-" He pulled my hips in and ground harshly into me. "-this, Would you?" I gripped the sheets as I tried to hold in the noises. He continued at a achingly normal pace.

"Mako... please..." He smiled and started pulling at the boxers. _Hell hell hell, just hurry up._ when they were finally off, he wrapped his hand around my erection. "Ngh..."

He moved his hand a few times then took his hand away. I felt his fingers on the entrance and jumped. "It's ok. Trust me." I felt his finger move around then push in. It kind of hurt at first. Not like hurt, but stung. When he started moving it, though, it stopped hurting as much. I felt it stretch further and gasped. I clapped my hand over my mouth and couldn't hold back the moan. At this point, I wasn't sure if it stung or felt good. After one more finger, he pulled them out. "Can you move up on the bed for me?" I swallowed hard. I moved to where my head was on the pillow, and he moved back between my legs.

"W-Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Wont it hurt? I mean...i heard that it hurts alot and-"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"You've done this before." It wasn't a question. I knew. The way he was speaking, he's had experience with this before. He just looked away nervously.

"Let's not talk about this when I'm already between your legs." He had a laugh in his voice. I started to push away at him, but he stopped me. he grabbed my wrist and put my hand to his face. "Trust me. Please." I couldn't resist. I just looked away and nodded. There's really no going back at this point is there. I closed my eyes as he moved forward. My body jumped as I felt it touch me. "Wait..." he mumbled. He reached down and produced a bottle of lube.

"You had that in your jacket?! Were you planning this the whole time?"

"I was hoping, and wanted to be prepared." He leaned back up and started doing things i couldn't see, then it touched me again. This time it was cold. "Breath. take calm breaths, and keep breathing." I watched his hips move forward and felt myself stretch. I bit my lip as my breath caught in my throat. It felt like something was tearing inside. I felt my toes dig into the bed. "Relax and breath."

"You try to relax when you have something- hya!" His hips jerked forward.

"Sorry." He put his hands on the bed beside me. "Do me a favor." I nodded. "Forgive me." He moved his hips all the way in and pain shot through me, pinging at my hips and making me feel like I was bleeding.

When the pain started to ebb away, I took a deep, shaky breath. I felt hot tears leak down my cheek. "W-why?"

"It was going to take too long and I figured that you'd want the pain over with as soon as possible." He seemed so determined. "It's so... I'm having trouble, so If you don't mind I would like to start now." He pulled out a little, then pushed back in. I held on to the pillow, trying not to call out. The pain was slowly turning to pleasure as his movements got deeper and harder.

I was doing well with keeping my voice down, until- "AH~!" My body twitched and arched and I scratched into Makoto's arms and threw my head back as pleasure bounced inside of me, nerve by tingling nerve. At that point, I lost control. "Mako...to... Felt good! there felt-!" He started moving faster. "St- AH!" He put on hand on my thigh, lifting my leg, the other on my stomach. This stretched me, digging deep into me. "Fu-ck so... dee-"

He moved faster, death grip on my leg. "R-Rin. I'm gonna-" I felt my fingernails dig into him, making him hiss.

"Gonna... C-cum." I felt the heat down in my stomach. It was getting tighter as he made me inch to the edge. "Mako-!

* * *

><p>"So... Every day?"<p>

"Yea. You never even noticed. I was only a table away. I was surprised that you didn't recognize me." We're laying on my bed, him laying, me propped on my elbows -strangely the only position where it doesn't hurt- and he just got finished telling me that he's seen me and had his eyes on my for a while now. "Haru is my best friend, so he honestly had me play as a new employee."

"And your knowing what to do?"

"I'm in collage. The libraries have books on absolutely everything. Haru even suggested to do that." I couldn't help but laugh. All this, Thanks to Haru.

* * *

><p>There it is. First One-shot. I'm sorry.<p> 


End file.
